User blog:BlittleMcNilsen/Bill9929's Departure
Bill has come back, which means this post is now invalid. Well, Bill9929 has left Creepypasta Wiki for good. I have done some digging around the wiki to see if I could figure out why, and my research has lead me to this conclusion: *Bill hosted a livestream. *He exposed some personal info on there, and some troll screencapped it and put it up on the internet for everyone to see, just for the lulz. *There were a few suspects (not saying names), since they are the main ones that watch Bill's livestreams, but I'm almost certain they're innocent. *Because of the massive trolling and drama, Bill was forced to disable his account and seemingly leave wikia. *He came onto chat with a different account, he told someone (again no names, don't wanna embarrass them) via PM that he was Bill, and he blabbed about it on main chat. *I came on right then, got confused, asked questions, and Bill PM'd me saying he was Bill. He said he disabled his account because he got trolled hard. "Like giving out personal info hard," he said. *From there, I did some digging around the wiki to see if I could put the pieces of the puzzle together and figure out the whole story. I had been on chat the day before and saw Bill talking to one of the suspects about some screencaps and livestream or something and knew this was linked to the sudden departure of Bill (Bill confirmed this when I asked if his leaving had something to do with that). *So, long story short, I dug around the wiki and carp and came up with this conclusion. *Bill then announced in chat he was going to leave this wiki and edit other wikis. He left, and that was that. I'm not sure if this story is entirely correct, but it's the best I could come up with based on the evidence I was able to gather. Linkforpresident said that "Meep Sheep" did this (apparently wikia's spam filter blocks that name, so I put a space between "Meep" and "Sheep"). Meep Sheep is apparently some troll from Encyclopedia Dramatica who trolled the crap out of Bill and spammed the wiki saying horrible untrue things about him. Because of the reaction to her trolling (apparently it's a she), she will probably come back for more. If this happens, I'd advise you to just ignore her, undo her vandalism, etc. If you don't give her the reaction she wants, she'll wither away and die. Anyhow, let's all say our goodbyes to the noble admin that once patrolled our fair wiki beside our overlord ClericofMadness. Gone, but not forgotten. /overdramatic UPDATE: Bill says that if a certain ED page isn't updated in 2 weeks, he will contribute as Bill9929 again. He doesn't specify which ED page, because apparently "it's too embarrassing to link to me" and he "can't talk about it here". I'm just gonna assume it's some troll post about him. UPDATE 2 (11/26/2011): Apparently this entire thing was to trick the people at ED into thinking he was done with wikia. Also the "ED page" mentioned before has been identified. It was kind of obvious to begin with. Bill, please stop feeding the trolls, for your own good. UPDATE 3 (11/29/2011): It seems Bill has officially come back to the Wiki. This seems to all be over for the time being. If anything else crops up involving this I will update again. Until then, goodbye. Category:Blog posts What should happen to this blog post? It should be deleted Commenting should be disabled on it It should be left alone